


Kevin's Day Off

by ItsJina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluffy Ending, Frustration, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJina/pseuds/ItsJina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin gets a day off. Or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevin's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm sure Osric wanted more Kevin-centric fics! From my Tumblr

Being the prophet of the lord sucks. Apart from his endless and continuous translations of the texts, acting as a cover for the Winchesters, figuring out information for them, worrying and searching for his mother, reeling himself back from throttling Crowley despite Crowley’s taunts, gulping down gallons of coffee and hot chocolate, he’s getting maybe a few hours of good sleep. Maybe.

So when Dean declares that he and Sam were going to visit Cas in Idaho—without any conversations about it or it being labeled as a hunt—Kevin flops to the ground with exhaustion and lies there for about a good 10 or 30 minutes, even after they both gave him strange looks and left already. Actually, he may have been unconscious the moment he hit the floor, but hey, he didn’t drool. 

He slinks—well, crawl really—to his room. He decides to forgo all the books and paper in the library. It was cold and the chairs, no matter the cushion, eventually becomes uncomfortable. He needs to lie horizontally for a while.

He flops to his bed and naps for what feels like 5 seconds before his phone blares and he flinches awake.

“Dean?”

“Kevin, what do you know about skyrim and games coming to life?”

“What?”

“Sam and I ran across a hunt and these kids we interrogated keep saying something about skryim and dragons or something.”

Oh god.

“You could’ve just googled this!”

“Yeah, well, we’re not exactly near any computers right now.”

He groans.

—

An hour later, he finally gets off the phone, leaves the library room, and turns the corner and bumps into someone.

He jumps and grabs the closest weapon: a chair. “What the hell! Who are you? How did you get it?” Isn’t this supposed to be the safest place in the world!?

The girl, pale with red wavy hair, holds out her palms. “Whoa, hey! Whoa, wait. Kevin Tran, right? Kevin! I’m not someone scary, I promise!”

“Yeah, right! And how do you know my name?”

“Wait, wait, I’m Charlie Bradbury!”

“Is that supposed to ring a bell!?”

She pauses. “Sam and Dean never mentioned me?”

"How do you know them?" He’s less hysterical now. Just cautious. She definitely doesn’t look like a dangerous person. But then again, who knows.

She sighs heavily. “Those jerks. They tell me about you, but don’t tell you about me? Rude.”

"Can you just please tell me who you are and how do you know them?"

Charlie explains quickly: Dick Roman, a fairy, djinns, and Dorothy. Dorothy? Seriously?

"Look, if you don’t trust me, call them."

So he does and it turns out she really was who she says to be. Even shouted loudly that they were assholes for not mentioning her to Kevin. 

He sighs in relief but still stays on his toes. “But why are you here? Dean says you’re supposed to be in Oz with Dorothy.”

"Ah, that’s the thing," she says, smiling guiltily. "I’m looking for her and we weren’t actually in Oz anymore, we moved on to a different place, and I thought she might’ve came back to get something. And then, um, well—"

He doesn’t like where her tone is going. “What?”

"Some things may have snuck in when I came back."

That explains her overall disheveled appearance and the blood dripping from the side of her head.

Kevin curses whatever higher being there still is out there. He curses the universe.

"What do you need me to do?"

—

Hours—maybe 6, he can’t remember—pass by and Dorothy had also appear—scaring the hell out of him with her military attitude and snappy remarks, and where did she even came from? (“safest place in the world, my ass, they need better security within their own damn place,” he muttered angrily)—and they finally found whatever the hell that came through. Dorothy took care of it, grabbing something from the lab—they have a lab? What the hell?—and trapping the weird shadowy looking things in it. Dorothy calls it shadows from Neverland. He’s just done. The world has officially gone  _once upon a time._

After they leave through a portal with a special key leading back to Oz—they decided to finish some things in Oz—Kevin just crawls onto the war table and lies there for a moment. He’s hungry. He’s tired. He doesn’t remember if there was real food in the refrigerator though.

He calls Dean. “Hey, get me some barbecued ribs.”

"What? Just eat what we have for now."

"What, the burritos?"

"Yeah."

"Dean."

"Kevin, c’mon, don’t you have other things to do?"

He hangs up and throws his phone over his head.

—

Then, the one person who could annoy him more than the Winchesters, starts singing.

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me."

"You don’t have a true love," Kevin says and brings his hands to his ears.

"12 drummers drumming, 11 pipers piping, 10 lords a leaping—"

He looks for his headphones, but seems to have misplaced them. He rummages through his room, all the while, that irritating British voice continues, “9 ladies dancing, 8 maids a milking, 7 swans a swimming—”

And it continues on to multiple other Christmas songs and Kevin’s given up on finding his stupid headphones. All he wants is some peace.

"Oh Kevinnnnnn, c’mon, why don’t you come and play?"

He has no patience for Crowley.

"Oh c’mon handsome boy. I heard all that ruckus earlier. Tell me the story. Kevin, boy, come on."

There’s silence as he doesn’t respond.

"Want me to tell you a story about your mother?"

Blind rage enters him and next thing he knows, he’s in the dungeon.

"Hello, hello, prophet."

Crowley only smirks as he glares. ”Took you long enough, mama’s boy.”

He marches up to him and punches him hard, just like last time, breathing hard, knuckles aching.

"So we’re gonna do this again? Why don’t you try to hit more like a man this time, hmm?"

He lets Crowley’s words get to him, He lets it stir the frustrated anger in his stomach, burning and growing everywhere. Makes it his excuse for what he does for the next 10 minutes.

—

By the time he hears the entrance door open and shut, he’s just lying on the floor, knuckles red and bloodied. Not his blood, but whatever. He’s staring blankly at the ceiling when Dean and Sam rushes to him.

"Kevin! Kevin, what the hell?" He hears the concern but he brushes it off. They don’t really care. Not really.

He doesn’t move and they shook him. He blinks. He sees more than two faces and when he focuses—oh, hey, it’s Castiel.

"Dean, I told you we should’ve just came right back!" Sam’s voice bellows.

"He looks exhausted," Cas says. No shit, fallen angel of the lord. "But I think he’s unharmed." Yeah, physically. But whatever. "His hands though."

Dean looks at it, curses. “What the hell did you do, Kevin?”

He ignores the question and Sam’s mentioning again about how they shouldn’t have stopped earlier and Dean bursts, “Stop bagging on me about that, Sam! I was only getting what Kevin wanted!”

What?

"He wanted barbecued ribs so I got him barbecued ribs!" Dean says, almost hysterically, before looking down at him again. "Kevin, c’mon, I got you your food. I even bought more food so you don’t have to eat more burritos anymore. C’mon."

He shifts his head slightly to Dean. “Food?”

With a breathy exhale, a smile quirks up on Dean’s face, “Yeah, I got what you wanted. Some other stuff too. Skyrim, that game you like. You still like it, right? After the case, I remembered and uh, i got you the game.”

"Only  _you_  got it for him?” Sam snorts.

"Fine.  _We_  got you the game.”

"We don’t have an xbox," Kevin mumbles. "Can’t play."

"Oh, yeah, well, it doesn’t matter ‘cause—" Dean’s fumbling with his words but Cas interrupts him.

"It’s in the car."

"Cas, damn it!"

"What?" Finally, he sits up with the help of Dean and Sam.

Dean is glaring at Cas but Cas ignores him completely and reiterates, “It’s in the trunk of the Impala.”

"Cas, you ass! You’re not supposed to tell him about his Christmas present—!"

Dean shuts up and covers his face in his hands.

"You’re an idiot," Sam declares and there’s a quiet "shut up" from Dean.

Kevin looks at them, Sam, Cas, and then to Dean. “Christmas?”

"Yeah, Christmas, Kevin. Or did you forget all about it?" Sam says jokingly and Cas even smiles a bit.

"Y-Yeah, I did, actually."

"Well, you’re in luck, because we also bought a bunch of decorations, and you’re helping," Dean says gruffly and stands up with a palm out. "C’mon."

It only takes him a moment to consider before he’s chuckling and taking Dean’s hand, who helps pull him up to stand.

Despite everything, he believes he still has energy for this. For them.

"Oh and uh, I also got you headphones."

"Wow, that’s pretty good timing. I can’t find mine anywhere."

"Oh, yeah, that’s because…I might’ve used it and accidentally broke it."

"What!?"

"But I bought you new ones!"


End file.
